villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rasputin (Don Bluth)
Rasputin is the main villain of the Don Bluth film Anastasia. He is voiced by legendary actor Christopher Lloyd. He is based loosely on the real-life psychic Rasputin: however in the film he is depicted as a far more malevolent being of black magic than the real-life Rasputin, though the two share the common title of "Mad Monk". Rasputin was banished for treason by the czar, Nicholas Romanov. Enraged, Rasputin left for Paris, where inside a seemingly crooked clock tower, he makes his new home since his old "home" lies in a seemingly ancient Satanic-looking temple somewhere in Russia. Eager for revenge, Rasputin plans on destroying the Russian royalty. He sold his soul to the otherworldy forces of darkness (or the Devil, even) in exchange for his amulet and for the power to destroy the czar and his family, in the process becoming a lich (a type of undead creature with magical powers). He then returns to the Russian palace and inflicts on the czar's family with the Romanov curse. All of the royals are killed by Rasputin and the Russian soldiers, except for the czar's mother, Mary Romanov, and his daughter, Anastasia. Rasputin eventually attempts to murder Anastasia, but drowns in the ice, losing his amulet in the process and he becomes trapped in limbo, seemingly dead. Return and Ultimate Death 10 years later, Rasputin revives from limbo and his amulet is back in his hands. Driven more by his desire for revenge, he wishes to finish off what he started before he rests in peace by killing Anastasia. Putting his demonic minions to work on finding and destroying her but failing, he is accompanied throughout the film by his reluctant minion Bartok - who is an albino bat who constantly tries to sway Rasputin away from his obsession but is largely ignored until Bartok eventually gives up. After two assassination attempts, Rasputin grows tired of his magic constantly failing so he and Bartok return from limbo back to Paris to confront and kill Anastasia there in person. Bartok betrays Rasputin and becomes an entertainer in the cities of Moscow. Meanwhile, Rasputin confronts Anastasia on Pont Alexandre III and in the resulting final battle, he loses his amulet and Anastasia shatters it underfoot, which in turn destroys the magic keeping Rasputin alive. As Rasputin dies, his body is reduced to dust while his soul is dragged back to Hell by the very demons he summoned at his command. Gallery Ras.jpg Rasputin.png Rasputin1.jpg Rasputin 1.jpg Rasputin 2.png Rasputin 1.jpeg Rasputindeath.jpg|Rasputin beginning to die Rasputindying.jpg|Rasputin dying Rasputinselfsoleselling.jpg|Rasputin selling his sole for power to destroy the Romanovs In the Dark of the Night Category:Sorcerers Category:Undead Villains Category:Don Bluth Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Traitor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Liches Category:Singing Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Old Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Outcast Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Mass Murderer Category:Outright Villains Category:Summoners Category:Betrayed villains Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Dark Priests Category:Satanism Category:Revived Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Immortals Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil from the past Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Wizards Category:Warlocks Category:Serial Killers Category:Complete Monster Category:Male Villains null